bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Junichi Kaneko
Junichi Kaneko is a and the Captain of the 3rd Division. His Lieutenant is Ganjou Mizuumi. Appearance Junichi is a man who physically looks like he is in his mid 30's. He has a tall, imposing build which generally makes him look a lot more menacing at first glance, he has bright blue eyes and short brown hair which is ruffled slightly. He wears a Captain's Haori over the traditional Shinigami uniform. Personality Junichi appears as a relaxed and rather lazy individual at most times, he enjoys relaxing, and typically takes his time while doing most activities that are not imperative to his or anyone elses safety. Due to his relaxed demeanor Junichi normally has a very long fuse, and isn't able to be angered easily at all. In battle he generally stays like he is normally, however he is fully willing to go all out on his opponents if need be. He stays calm at all times and doesn't antagonize his opponents in any way, however, he does tend to try and converse with them casually while fighting, which could be considered rather aggravating in tone along with his lazy actions which can cause opponents to this less of him. Powers and Abilities : Junichi's skill in sword-fighting is masterful, he is able to overwhelm even experienced and skilled swordsmen with little trouble. He uses a slow, methodical style which relies on defence and counterattacking. : As a Captain of the Gotei 13, Junichi has considerable skill in Hakuda, despite it not being his main method of fighting. As with his Zanjutsu fighting style, Junichi relies on slow techniques which are meant to defend and counter. Keen Intellect: Due to his slow and steady approach to battling, Junichi is rather adept at observation and figuring out the weaknesses of his opponent, allowing him to attack in the best way possible. : Due to his captaincy, Junichi is required to be an expert in Kidō, he is able to fire mid-level Hadō and Bakudō spells quickly and efficiently, and is able to use high level Kidō to impressive effect with the incantation. : True to his slow and steady life style, Junichi has neglected his training in Hohō, making his Shunpo rather slow in comparison to other Captains and even Lieutenants. Regardless he can still use it to dodge attacks and to move great distances in a small space of time. : Junichi has quite a large amount of spiritual power, easily matching the powers of his fellow Captains. It is a light green in colour. Zanpakutō Kaimetsu (壊滅, Destruction): When sealed, Junichi Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal Katana with a circular tsuba and a red hilt. *'Shikai': Its release comand is "Divide". Junichi raises his sword up to his chest horizontally, gently placing his free hand upon the side of the blade, which then starts to glow, afterwards morphing into its Shikai state. His Shikai takes the form of a blade that looks like a mix between a bulky short sword or dagger, being about ten inches in length and one or two inches in width, in its normal form it has no guard, but when it's in its open state, the blade itself becomes it's guard. :*'Spiked Wires': The only notable ability of Junichi's Zanpakutō, when his Shikai's blade has been opened up, a number of metallic wires with spiked ends come out of the hilt where the blade would normally be. These wires seem to move of their own volition, however, they are generally directed by Junichi physically. These wires are meant for long range piercing attacks, being able to bypass defences due to their number and way of movement. They can also be sent underground to deliver a surprise attack, although this leaves Junichi open to attack otherwise. While it's not go any real tangible form to block sword strikes with, Junichi's spiked wires can stop large objects from reaching him by holding them back with the wires. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Stats Appearances Bleach: Call of the Fullbringer *''The Final Mile'' *''The Salvage'' Category:Stylx Category:3rd Division Category:Captain Category:Shinigami